3-hydroxypropionic acid (3-HP) is a platform chemical that can be readily converted into a variety of valuable products, such as poly(hydroxypropionate), 1,3-propanediol, EEP, acrylamide, malonic acid and acrylic acid.
For example, 3-HP can be dehydrated to produce acrylic acid, which can be polymerized (e.g., with itself or with other monomers such as acrylamide, acrylonitrile, vinyl, styrene, or butadiene) to produce a variety of homopolymers and copolymers that are used in the manufacture of various plastics, coatings, adhesives, elastomers, latex applications, emulsions, leather finishings, and paper coating, as well as floor polishes, and paints. Acrylic acid can also be used as a chemical intermediate for the production of acrylic esters such as ethyl acrylate, butyl acrylate, methyl acrylate, and 2-ethyl hexyl acrylate and superabsorbent polymers (glacial acrylic acid).